


the vampire teeth don't stay on during sex

by momochannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, Drinking, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, background hyunho if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochannie/pseuds/momochannie
Summary: “You’re not the best at sensing sexual tension, are you?” Chan asked, leaning a little closer to Felix.Felix gulped. Was he implying what he thought he was? Had the others been right after all? He let his eyes flick down to Chan’s mouth, lips stained with fake blood. For a moment, he thought about what it would be like for those lips to be on his own blood stained neck, sucking a mark.Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that made him bold when he looked back up into Chan’s eyes. “I feel like I’m getting better at it,” he said, his voice low.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 17
Kudos: 314





	the vampire teeth don't stay on during sex

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late but here's a little Halloween fic, inspired by the matching chanlix vampire costumes!
> 
> This was a lot softer than I intended it to be, but what can I say, I'm a soft bitch.

“I think ‘sexy cryptids’ may have been too broad of a concept,” Felix said when Minho walked through the door dressed like sexy Mothman. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Minho said, sitting down right next to Hyunjin, who was currently sitting on the floor in front of Felix doing his makeup. He peered over his round, red tinted sunglasses at Felix. “I clearly understood the assignment.”

For the past few Halloweens, their group had had very typical group costumes like superheroes or Mario characters. This year, Jisung suggested “sexy cryptids”, which Felix had to admit was kind of genius. He couldn’t figure out if he had added the sexy part for Minho or Hyunjin. Jisung was honestly an enigma, but he definitely had a crush on at least one of the two. 

Felix was the most excited to see Chan, though. There had always been something between them, quiet and unspoken. Lately though, it had seemed like it was close to reaching a boiling point. They stayed awake cuddling and talking for hours. Sometimes Felix just slept at the apartment that Chan shared with Changbin and Jisung. Chan was also being incredibly flirty with him. It was either the teasing of a best friend or a real come-on. Felix was too scared to ask, to know which one it was. 

The two of them had been best friends since Felix had started at JYPU. Chan had introduced him to his friend group, given him a home. He didn’t want to ruin that for anything, not even the chance that Chan could feel the same way about Felix that he did about him.

“Interesting costume choice,” Minho said, his eyes flicking to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin shot him a look. “Shut it.”

Felix furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought vampire would be pretty basic?”

Minho pursed his lips like he was trying not to laugh. “Hyunjin, you and Jisung are evil geniuses.”

“What does that even mean?” Felix yelped. 

Hyunjin just snickered. “Calm down and let me finish your makeup or we’re gonna be late.”

Felix’s head was racing as he tried to school his features. He was scared of what the others knew that he didn’t. They were sometimes too good at scheming. 

“All done!” Hyunjin announced. He backed away so that Felix could stand up. 

He walked over to the mirror on the back of their dorm room door and took a long look at himself. His outfit certainly met the sexy requirement, his white, gothic shirt open halfway, his black pants hugging every curve. Hyunjin had done a great job with the makeup too with the smokey eyes, red glossy lips and two bloody puncture wounds on his neck. His blonde hair was tousled in a way that didn’t look intentional.

Maybe he would get laid at this party and forget about Chan, just for a little while. He had certainly prepared for tonight with that intention. 

“If Chan doesn’t go for him in that, I don’t know what to do,” Hyunjin said to Minho.

Felix whirled around to look at them. He hadn’t told anyone about his feelings for Chan. “What?” he asked, his voice small. 

“Come on,” Minho said. “You two aren’t subtle at all.”

Felix lost his voice for a moment, still reeling in shock at hearing his most secret desire being spoken about out loud. Finally, he said, “Two?”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “God, you’re hopeless. Yes, two. We’re all so tired of the mutual pining.”

“Mutual?” Felix said, his voice squeaking. 

“Yep,” Minho said. “He looks at you with ‘I want to fuck you’ eyes pretty much constantly.”

Felix choked on nothing, beginning to cough uncontrollably. Minho and Hyunjin cracked up laughing.

“Okay, we’re actually gonna be late now, let’s go,” Hyunjin said once they had their laughter under control again. He inspected his Nessie outfit one last time before shooing Felix and Minho out the door. 

They were supposed to meet the others outside of the music major frat house where the party was. It was a little bit of a trek across campus on that cold fall night. Felix followed behind Minho and Hyunjin, silent as they chatted away. He couldn’t stop thinking about what they had said about Chan. They had seemed so sure that Chan liked him. That had to mean something, right?

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even realize that they had stopped walking. He ran right into Hyunjin, almost knocking him over. 

“You okay there, Lix?”

Felix looked up and felt like he might stumble again. Holy shit. Chan was standing there, looking at him with concern and dressed like the sexiest vampire Felix had ever seen. All his plans of forgetting Chan that night evaporated. 

He wore a leather jacket with nothing underneath, his god-like upper body on full display and his tight leather pants left little to the imagination. He had on dramatic eyeliner and eye shadow and- Lord help him- instead of bite marks on his neck, Chan had fake blood on his mouth and dripping out of the corners. It almost looked like Chan was the one who had bitten Felix, and boy did that cause something to stir in his stomach. Felix now understood what Minho had meant about Hyunjin and Jisung being evil geniuses. 

“I’m fine,” Felix said, his voice a bit more shaky than he had intended. 

Chan flicked his eyes up and down Felix’s costume. Then, he paled and looked away. Felix couldn’t stop himself from overanalyzing that. Did he understand what their friends had done by suggesting these costumes and doing their makeup like this? Did he like it? Did he hate it?

“Let’s head in,” Changbin (dressed as the Jersey Devil) said, the ghost of a smirk on his lips. 

Felix tried to shake off all the dirty thoughts that now populated his mind. He definitely was not thinking about Chan biting his neck. He definitely wasn’t thinking about how he could make out the outline of his dick in those leather pants. And he most definitely was not thinking about getting marked up by Chan while getting fucked by him. Nope. He was having completely normal, platonic thoughts about his best friend. 

They passed through the door and into the party that was already fully in swing. There was a dance floor in the middle of the room, couches filled with various fictional characters and monsters making out with each other, an extensive bar in the kitchen, and slightly better than average house music turning the intensity of it all up to 11. 

Felix felt a hand on the small of his back. “You look really good,” Chan whispered in his ear. Then he followed Changbin and Minho into the crowd, leaving Felix standing there with the others, blinking, unsure of how to take that.

“If you two don’t fuck tonight, I lose twenty dollars,” Hyunjin said, walking to the kitchen with Jisung dressed as a werewolf on his heels. 

Felix turned helplessly to Jeongin and Seungmin, who stood behind him. Seungmin was dressed as Bigfoot and Jeongin was dressed as a wendigo. Jeongin brought up his hand to his mouth to cover a laugh. 

“Does everyone know?” Felix asked. 

“Yes,” Seungmin said, matter of fact. “You wanna go get a drink?”

“Please.”

Three mixed drinks made by Seungmin later, Felix was starting to feel it a bit. College had greatly increased his alcohol tolerance, but he was beginning to feel warm. 

Felix leaned against the wall of the main room, watching everyone on the dance floor. There were the vocal and instrument majors with a decent sense of rhythm, the music production majors with a great sense of rhythm but terrible dance skills, and then there were the dance majors who were drawing most of the attention.

His eyes were drawn to the outside of the group, to two dancers in particular. Felix blinked to be sure he wasn’t seeing things. Nope, he was sure of it. Minho and Hyunjin were grinding on each other. That was a development he hadn’t seen coming tonight. 

“About time,” Chan said.

Felix turned his body towards where Chan had come up to lean on the wall beside him. “You knew?”

Chan chuckled. Felix watched his side profile as he took a long drink of beer, watching the way his throat moved when he swallowed, the smooth skin of his neck, the way his red mouth parted around the bottle. For a moment, he forgot about their friends, about the party, about everything. As if he could feel Felix’s eyes on him, Chan brought the bottle down from his mouth and looked back at him. Felix swallowed, trying his hardest not to look down at his lips.

“You’re not the best at sensing sexual tension, are you?” Chan asked, leaning a little closer to Felix. 

Felix gulped. Was he implying what he thought he was? Had the others been right afterall? He let his eyes flick down to Chan’s mouth, lips stained with fake blood. For a moment, he thought about what it would be like for those lips to be on his own blood stained neck, sucking a mark. 

Maybe it was the alcohol in his system that made him bold when he looked back up into Chan’s eyes. “I feel like I’m getting better at it,” he said, his voice low. 

Chan smiled, just on the edge of a smirk. He extended a hand to Felix. “Dance with me?”

His heartbeat was going insane, the euphoria of what he hoped was happening more intoxicating than alcohol could ever be. Felix put his hand in Chan’s, lacing their fingers together as he pulled them towards the dance floor. 

Whoever the DJ was had been playing a mix of halloween-mixed EDM and spooky pop songs. At that particular moment, Disturbia was blasting over the speakers. 

Felix didn’t let go of his hand as he began to move to the music as much as he could with sweaty kids in costumes pressing against them. Chan pulled him closer, mouthing the lyrics to him and making over dramatic faces as they danced. 

The atmosphere was lighter than it had been before, which Felix was grateful for. He didn’t feel as much like his heart was going to erupt from his chest. He laughed along with Chan and moved his arms to wrap loosely around his neck, Chan wrapping his around Felix’s waist. This close to him, he could feel the heat coming off of him, could smell the beer on his breath. 

Just then, the DJ decided it would be a really funny trick on Felix to play Do I Wanna Know? By Arctic Monkeys. It was a song Felix had listened to on so many lonely nights thinking about Chan, filled with desperate yearning. 

They slowed down, matching the beat of the song. Felix felt the guitar riff in his chest as his stomach lurched. Chan met his gaze, his eyes burning into him. 

Then, he leaned in, his lips grazing the shell of Felix’s ear and sung the line “we could be together if you wanted to.”

Felix’s arms tightened around Chan, letting out a shaky breath. He let one hand slip into his hair, keeping his body tight against him. Chan moved his hands from where they had been resting on Felix’s waist down to his hips as the song went into its final chorus. 

Before his nerves could get the best of him, Felix removed his arms and spun around in Chan’s arms. Chan let out a noise of surprise as Felix leaned against him. He leaned his head back against Chan’s shoulder, lips ghosting against his neck as one hand went back in his dark, messy hair. “And if I want to?”

“God, Felix,” Chan breathed out. He pulled Felix’s hips back, guiding him to grind against him. Felix let out an involuntary groan as he felt Chan’s hard length pressed against him. 

This certainly wasn’t how he had expected this night to go, but he wasn’t questioning it. He had dreamed about him for so long. So what if their first moment together happened at a Halloween party dressed as vampires. It was still Chan, and that was all Felix could bring himself to care about. 

Felix circled his hips and Chan gasped at the friction. Smiling against the skin of Chan’s neck, Felix began a steady rhythm. Chan gripped onto his hips even tighter, to the point that Felix was sure that there would be bruises there tomorrow. 

Chan turned his head and nipped at Felix’s neck. Felix let out a breathy laugh, quickly becoming overwhelmed. 

“You gonna turn me into a vampire?” he asked. 

“Maybe,” Chan said into his ear. “You have been staring at my mouth all night.”

Felix turned around, facing him again. He ran his thumb around Chan’s bottom lip. “I have, haven’t I?”

Chan’s gaze was burning. In that moment, the noise and the chaos around them faded to the background and all Felix could see, all there was in the world, was Chan. Felix moved his hand to cup Chan’s cheek and kissed him for the first time. 

It started off as reasonably chaste as a tipsy kiss at a Halloween party could be, but it soon turned into something less innocent. It was desperate, tongues licking against each other, lips slicked with spit. It was intoxicating and nothing like Felix had ever felt before. 

Chan pulled Felix closer and put his knee between Felix’s legs. Felix groaned at the feeling. He ran his tongue over the points of Chan’s fake vampire fangs and Chan let out a laugh into his mouth, breaking away from the kiss. 

“Didn’t know you had a biting kink,” Chan said, a contagious smile on his face. 

Felix went even more red than he already was. “I don’t have a biting kink.”

“Mhmmm,” Chan hummed, moving to Felix’s neck, biting down lightly and sucking a bruise. 

Felix gapsed, hands flying to Chan’s hair. He let out a soft moan as Chan laved his tongue over the mark.

“Sure you don’t,” Chan said, moving to look at him again. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Felix heard from behind him. 

He turned to look and saw Jisung staring open mouthed at the both of them. “Holy shit,” he said again, a smile covering his face. “I have to tell the others.” Then he disappeared back into the crowd. 

Felix felt the embarrassment at having been that open and vulnerable in front of so many people. All of a sudden, he felt extremely self conscious. 

“You okay?” Chan asked. He rested his head on Felix’s shoulder from behind, one arm going around his waist. 

Right. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered anymore, because here was Chan who clearly wanted Felix as much as he wanted him. Chan, who would never let anything bad happen to him, who would probably punch someone in the face if they made fun of Felix. 

“Yeah,” Felix said. “You wanna get out of here?”

Chan kissed him on the cheek. “More than anything.” This time, Chan was the one who took Felix’s hand as he led them through the crowd and out the door. 

The chilly night air felt so good on Felix’s overheating skin. He breathed it in, feeling the change in his whole body as he relaxed. He felt a lot more sober than he had in there, surrounded by drunk people, but he didn’t regret anything he had done with Chan.

He turned to look at him and saw Chan’s eyes already on him, an expression on his face that Felix could only describe as adoration. “My place or yours?” Chan asked. 

Felix laughed at the phrase. “Definitely yours,” he said. “You have your own room.”

Chan shrugged. “Fair enough.” 

During the short walk to Chan’s apartment building and up the stairs and down the hall of the building, they never let go of each other's hand. Felix thought that anticipation sounded like a key turning the lock in the door, the door scraping along the floor. 

As soon as the door was closed, Chan pushed Felix against it, mouth finding his in the dark of the apartment. The heat was the same as it had been at the party, but with a new intent behind it. Felix was dizzy as Chan filled his senses, hands at the small of his back and cradling his neck while Felix clung onto his shoulders, his tongue in his mouth, hot puffs of breath shared between them. 

“I,” Felix gasped out between kisses. “Really like you.”

Chan rested his forehead against Felix’s. “How long?”

Felix let out a breathy laugh. “Since I met you.”

“You’re telling me,” Chan said, closing his eyes. “We could have been doing this years ago?”

Bringing his hands up to hold Chan’s face, Felix said, “We’re doing it now.”

Chan opened his eyes and turned his face to kiss Felix’s hand. “I know,” he said. “I’m just sorry it took so long.”

Felix smirked. “Then make it up to me.”

Then Chan’s lips were back on his. Making a contented noise, Felix kissed him back, his arms looping around his neck. Chan’s hands found their way to the back of his thighs, tugging a little. Felix got the hint and jumped up, wrapping his legs around his waist as Chan carried him to the bedroom. The way Chan carried him like he weighed nothing was hotter to Felix than it maybe should have have been. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

Once they were in Chan’s room, he set Felix down on the bed and went to close and lock the door. Felix rested on his forearms, watching him. Chan turned around and saw him looking, that same expression of adoration on his face. 

“As much as you like these, I think it’s better to take them off,” Chan said, detaching the fake vampire teeth and putting them on the nightstand.

Felix laughed as he took off his own. “What, the vampire teeth don’t stay on during sex?”

Chan sputtered and started laughing uncontrollably. It was contagious and soon Felix was sitting up and clutching his stomach, shaking with laughter. 

When he was finally able to open his eyes, he smiled at Chan’s face still contorted in laughter, his eyes half moons, his nose scrunched up. The warmth in his chest for this boy was growing, about to become uncontrollable. 

Chan knelt down on the floor in front of him after his laughter died down, resting his head against Felix’s knee. “Hey,” he said. 

“Hey,” Felix said, running his fingers through Chan’s hair. 

When they had left the party, Felix hadn’t thought that this is where they would have ended up. The mood that settled in the room was softer than how they had started. Nothing tonight was going the way he thought it would. 

“What?” Chan said, worried when he noticed Felix had gone quiet for too long. 

“Nothing,” Felix said. “You’re just cute.” That was the understatement of the century. 

Chan’s face softened. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it makes me want to kiss you.”

“Isn’t that why we’re here?” Felix asked. He tugged on Chan’s shirt, leading him onto the bed with him.

Chan pushed him back lightly, Felix’s back hitting the mattress. “Old habits.”

He braced his arms on either side of Felix’s head and looked down at him like he didn’t quite know what to do with him. All the vibrato from earlier was gone, leaving Chan just as nervous as Felix was. He thought he knew what Chan felt. But despite being nervous because this was _Chan_ , he also felt safe, because this was _Chan_.

“It’s just me,” Felix said softly.

Some of the tension drained out of Chan’s face. Felix reached up, cupping his cheeks, running his thumb across the smooth skin there. He brought Chan’s face down to his, meeting him in the middle and pressing a hesitant kiss to his lips. 

Chan breathed out the rest of the tension and kissed him back in earnest. Felix tangled his fingers in Chan’s hair again, slowly leading them to something headier. Unlike their other kisses, this one was slow, smoldering, like they both wanted to memorize everything about this moment in case it never happened again. In case they woke up in the morning and this had all been a dream.

One of Chan’s hands made its way down Felix’s side and down his shirt, caressing the skin above his hip. Felix could feel himself growing hard at just this small contact. Chan moved his hand up, taking the shirt with him up and over Felix’s head, breaking the kiss for a moment. Chan shrugged off his jacket, tossing it to the floor.

Chan wrapped his arms around Felix, skin pressed to skin, and kissed him again. His tongue traced along Felix’s lips before entering his mouth. Felix caught up instantly, the nerves all falling away. 

He traced lines down Chan’s back, outlining the defined muscles he had seen from a distance, memorizing their feel on his fingertips. 

Chan rolled his hips down against Felix for the first time and Felix let out a noise of surprise that was instantly lost in Chan’s mouth. The next time Chan did it, Felix brought his hips up to meet his. Felix dug his nails lightly into his back, trying in vain to bring Chan closer. 

Even through the layers, the friction on his cock and the feeling of Chan all around him was intoxicating. It was perfect.

As their rhythm picked up, their kiss became more of them just breathing hot air into each other’s mouths. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough.

“Chan,” Felix panted. “I- ah- I want you to fuck me.”

“Oh my god, Felix,” Chan said. He rested his head on Felix’s chest, catching his breath for a moment. “You have no idea how badly I want to.”

Felix ran a hand soothingly over the small divots his nails had left in his skin. “You can,” he said. “If I have to keep reminding you, I will, but I’m so in love with you, and I want you inside me like, yesterday.”

Chan let out a long breath, then kissed Felix’s chest where he had been resting his head. He slowly made his way up, trailing lingering open mouthed kisses up to his lips. He stayed there for a moment, making Felix’s head spin, then kissed along his cheek to his ear. 

“I love you, Lix,” he said. “And right now, I’m going to fuck you just how you want it, until you can’t think of anything else but me.”

Felix whimpered as Chan moved off of him to walk to the nightstand. He got a bottle of lube and a condom, throwing them on the bed before shucking off his pants and underwear. Standing over Felix, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, helping Felix kick them off so that he was completely naked. Chan looked at him reverently and ran a hand up his thigh. 

Then Chan was back on top of him again, letting his hand trail from Felix’s thigh to his aching cock. He gasped as Chan began to circle his thumb on the pre-come gathering at the tip. 

When he began to slowly jerk him off, Felix breathed out his name, followed by, “Please.” He didn’t even care about how needy he sounded

Chan smiled at him. “Anything for my baby.” They both definitely noticed the way Felix’s body reacted to that name.

Removing his hand, Chan sat up and squirted some lube on his fingers. He rubbed it between his fingers as he looked down at the boy under him who was already so wrecked. 

“Let me know if I’m doing anything you don’t like, okay?” Felix nodded. “I want this to be so good for you.” 

He kissed Felix again as he pushed his first finger in slowly. Felix moaned louder than he had so far that night, so close yet still so far from getting what he wanted. 

Soon, he was begging for two and Chan obliged, soon able to scissor them apart. When he added the third finger, he began to search for the spot that would make Felix fall apart. He let out a noise of surprise, and Chan knew he had found it.

“Chan, oh fuck,” Felix said, back arching off the sheets. Chan continued to tease the bundle of nerves as he made sure Felix was good and stretched. 

“I need you right now,” Felix said, the ending clipped off by Chan pressing on his prostate. “Chan,” he pleaded. 

“Okay, love,” Chan said, kissing him softly. 

Chan stood and quickly slipped on a condom, slathering on a generous amount of lube. Kneeling now, he lifted up Felix’s leg, kissing the inside of his thigh.

“You okay?” Chan asked. 

Felix nodded at him, his eyes pleading. Chan chuckled.

He pushed in slow, letting Felix get used to it little by little. Although he wasn’t huge by any means, he was a bit bigger than average and he didn’t want to take any chance of hurting Felix.

When he was all the way in, their thighs flush, he rested his forehead against Felix’s. His eyes were squeezed shut, trying to get used to the stretch. Chan pressed his lips to the tip of Felix’s nose. “You’re doing so good, Lixie,” he murmured. 

Felix felt full, more than he ever had having sex with anyone else. After he felt himself relax a bit, he begged Chan to start moving. 

The pace started out slow. Chan didn’t pull out all the way, staying deep inside of him. He laced his fingers with Felix’s, holding them above his head as he started to pull out more. Felix moved his hips to meet him thrust for thrust. 

Chan sat back up, putting one of Felix’s legs over his shoulder. He pulled almost all of the way out and slammed back in, Felix’s back arching again as he clutched the sheets. His gaze was torn between Felix’s fucked out expression and the way his cock was being sucked into him. 

“You take my cock so well, baby,” he said. He groaned, transfixed on the lewd sight. 

“Chan,” Felix moaned. “Faster.”

He locked his gaze with Felix, raising an eyebrow. “As you wish.”

He began pounding into him in earnest. Felix pulled him down to him again, nails digging into his shoulder. He bent down to his neck, thankful that Felix had the flexibility that came with being a dancer, and bit down on his neck. Felix let out the most delicious moans he had ever heard in his life as he sucked on the mark he had made.

The bruise was already beginning to form and it turned Chan on a lot more than it maybe should have. There would be no other way to explain this to his roommates in the morning. They would all know that Felix was his. 

The change in angle had Felix nearly in tears. “I’m gonna come,” he got out. “Chan please.”

Chan wrapped his hand around Felix’s neglected cock, pumping until Felix called out his name again, white coating his stomach. With Felix clenching around him, it was only a few more thrusts before Chan was spilling into him with a shout. 

For a moment, they just rested their foreheads against each other. They panted into each other's mouths as they caught their breath. Slowly, smiles formed on both of their faces. 

“That was…” Felix said.

“Yeah,” Chan agreed. 

He pulled out, tying off the condom and throwing it in the trash. Instantly, Felix was back in his arms, pressing feather kisses where his head rested against Chan’s collarbone. 

“I love you,” he whispered in a voice so low, Chan barely heard it. 

“I love you too.” Chan said, a bit louder.

They laid there for a while, limbs tangled, Chan’s face buried in Felix’s hair. A calm settled over him now that they were on the other side of the mounting tension. It wasn’t just a fever dream. He could hold Felix in his arms without the fear that he would leave them.

He pressed a kiss in Felix’s hair and got up. Felix frowned and made grabby hands at him. Chan almost went back. He was too cute.

“I’ll be right back, love,” he promised. 

Chan slipped on some boxers and retrieved a wet washcloth and a bag of leftover Halloween candy and headed back to his room. 

Felix’s eyes lit up when he saw the candy. Chan set the bag next to him and quickly cleaned up the mess. Then, he took the bag of candy with him as he leaned back against the headboard. He laughed as Felix quickly scrambled into his lap and tore into the candy.

“You’re the most adorable person ever,” Chan said, nuzzling his forehead against the back of his neck. 

“That’s you,” Felix said through a mouthful of chocolate. Chan laughed, peppering what he could reach of his face with kisses.

“Be my boyfriend,” he said, hooking his chin on Felix’s shoulder. 

Felix giggled and Chan could almost hear his heart explode. “I thought that was obvious, love.”

They barely slept that night, talking and just holding each other. Felix thought there was no better place in the world than in Chan’s arms. Chan thought that holding Felix felt like home. 

In the morning, when they finally emerged from Chan’s room after another round of very loud sex to the whoops of Changbin and Jisung, Felix was unsure whether he should be happy with them or extremely mad. In the end, he had Chan, though. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Thank you so much to [LesbianaCansada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianaCansada/pseuds/LesbianaCansada) for beta reading and putting up with my needy ass. Go read her shinkami fic!! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ichigolix) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chanlixrights)


End file.
